


Holding Out for a Hero

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Trapped in an alien enclave, Alex Krycek tells Scully about his life and love to keep her alert until Mulder can rescue them.





	Holding Out for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Holding Out for a Hero

### Holding Out for a Hero

#### by Ursula

  


Title: Holding Out for a Hero 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula 

Fandom: X-Files 

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek 

Rating: NC-17 for language and theme 

Status: Finished and Stand Alone 

Date Posted: 10-01-04 

Archive: FHSA, DIB, FONXL, DIB, Gossamer 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or 

Classification: Slash Romance Dialog Story 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: Stand Alone 

Web Site: http://www.fhsarchive.com/stories/Ursula.html 

Disclaimers: No profit, fan fiction for fun 

Notes: Written for the third M/K Lyric Wheel 

Warnings: Schmoopy and experimental in style 

Time Frame: Post Series 

Holding Out for a Hero  
Mulder/Krycek Lyric Wheel  
Partner's Wheel 

I've been a lot of things in my life, but, Scully, you would be surprised to know that I was a bookworm as a kid. Nose in a book, head in the clouds . . . sometimes I can hear my mother complaining about me still. 

You can bet that she had no objection to marching my scared ass off to the Project when I turned eleven. I think she was counting the days. 

I don't want you to think my mother was bad by nature. Far from it. However, she was just old enough to have absorbed the attitudes of her time. Everything was a plot to her. She was a true child of the forties and fifties, raised to believe in conspiracies. She had to overcome her all-American girl horror of the commies to marry my father, who was Russian, if not a good communist. When she married him, it wasn't for his good looks, of which he had more than his share or for his gentle charm, which I remember so well. She married him for THE CAUSE. That was her passion. When she spoke of the Project, her eyes would shine and her voice would catch. It was the love of her life and she believed. 

Spender was her hero. I think she was disappointed that he wasted his seed making Mulder, Samantha, and Jeff when she was stuck with my father. My father's the one I take after the most. I have his cheeks, his chin, and his nose if not his blond hair or blue eyes. Elena, my Mom, had black hair and hazel eyes. I have her coloring. Dad was one of those white Russians, pale as ice. 

My father was a scientist, but he was more of a dreamer. He was interested in theory, not in practical applications. He was in love with the laboratory as much as my mother was with the project. He loved me though and never intended to give me to the Project. Perhaps it was lucky that he contracted a fast moving cancer and died when I was ten or perhaps Spender made his luck for him. I've never been able to find out for sure. 

I'm not sure if I was screaming for my mother or for my books when they dragged me out the door. I spent the first few months at the academy to which I was sent grieving. I managed to stuff my favorite book, "The Sword in the Stone", underneath my jacket and the only way I could sleep was to read a few pages. I found comfort in my dreams in those days. 

In my mind, I was Wart, waiting for my Merlin, waiting for the shining moment when I would show them that I was more special than they knew, the once and future king. 

No Merlin appeared in my life. Spender took an interest and that was as close as it came. 

OooOooO 

Scully, why don't you move a little nearer? I'll try not to give you my rat germs. 

Yeah, I know, you didn't say anything, but you have such an expressive face when you drop that Scully, the scientist mask that you like to wear. 

Okay, I'll play nice. I know. A partner of a partner is a partner, right? 

You don't like to think of it that way, do you? 

It's the truth though. Mulder and I are partners. We've been working together longer than you know. 

Oh, nice one, Scully . . . I blinded him with sex like Fowley did? I do like to think I can make Mulder see stars, but you know Mulder. That's not who he is. 

I think we need to walk around a little. Keep the circulation going. Come on. I have to take care of you. He would expect that of me. 

You want to hear more of my story? You that bored? 

There really isn't too much more of it. One day Spender found me reading my book, took it from me, looked at it, and tossed it in the trash. He took the book, but not the dream. 

I don't know when I stopped waiting for Merlin. When I stopped wanting to be the hero and when I started wishing for one to rescue me instead. 

I remember having the kind of dreams guys have. 

Yeah, that kind, Scully, don't blush. 

Mine were a little different though. I had regular novels in my dreams. I had these dreams where I was held captive like a fairy tale princess. I wasn't a girl, mind you, but I was the one who needed to be rescued. My prince would come and save me, sweep me off my feet, and kiss me. The older I became, the longer those kisses would last. After I had some experience, courtesy of older boys who noticed that I didn't object when they patted my ass or moved too close to me, the kisses became a whole lot more than kisses. 

You really want to hear this, Scully? 

You do? Hmm, maybe Mulder rubbed off on you more than you know. Ah, shit, that gets my mind going, rubbed off on you. Ow, you have a very sharp elbow! 

I made it through, even made them think I bought the program. Hell, I suppose I did for a while. They let me see Mom and she praised me when I was a good little soldier. I wanted to make her proud of me. Maybe I thought if I was good enough that I could go home. 

I can't remember how old I was when I heard about Mulder. I must have been at least sixteen as I went through a wild streak about then. They sent me to the old man to put me right and he was talking to some other geezer about his son, who was also causing problems. I saw the picture and hearing what a hard time the guy was giving Spender and company helped make Mulder the face of my Prince Charming in all of my fantasies from that point on. It was worth the beating I took from one of Spender's goons to see that picture and hear about Mulder. 

Oh, what was Mulder doing to upset them? 

It was his Oxford days and he was doing the wild thing with some of his male classmates, drinking a fair share, and pulling some crazy shit. He was doing a paper on Oscar Wilde and I think he did what he would do later when he profiled. He was immersed in his character. God, if there was a time machine, I'd send myself back to that time in Mulder's life. We would have been even hotter together then. 

I don't know about you, but I feel warmer. 

What's that, Scully? 

Yeah, I am a pervert. That's one of the things your partner and mine enjoys about me. 

Fuck, is it getting colder? 

I'm sorry, Scully, if we turn up the heat, those things are going to hatch before Mulder gets here. 

Yeah, I have faith that he will make it on time. Don't you? 

Just hang on, Scully, don't give up. Mulder will be pissed at me if I let you die. 

Let's talk about something else. Something to make us feel warm. 

Your first real kiss, Scully, remember that? 

Your junior prom? 

Damn I bet you were cute. He must have been a nice boy. I like that dreamy smile you had when you were thinking about it. 

My first real kiss . . . 

I don't count anything that came before. It was after I sent Mulder to Weikamp. He had been brain wiped, but I thought I could make him remember. It was strange. He was in one of his fey moods. I told him that I kissed him. He laughed at me and said he didn't believe me. He asked me how I did it and I was going to tell him, but he yelled at me to show him. I was leaning toward him to kiss his cheek as I had before, but he grabbed my head, guided my mouth to his. He kissed me. 

Mulder kissed me like there was nothing in the world but his lips on mine. His tongue invading my mouth. His fire burning me and my body begging for the flames. 

Mulder had me sliding down the wall, but he caught me. I was crazy for him, so turned on that I couldn't get my hands to work. He undressed us both and took me to his bed. The first time, he fucked me. The second time, he made love to me. From that time on, I would do anything for him. 

You heard that Spender had me in prison in Tunisia? 

That was for getting the key to you so you could help Mulder. I persuaded Fowley to do it as I wasn't allowed to come near him those days. 

How did I persuade Fowley? You don't want to know. 

Suffice to say, I closed my eyes and thought of Mulder in England. 

OooOooO 

Come on, Scully, another step. Just another step. Lean on me. I'm going to take care of you. Come on, you want Skinner to think I'm tougher than you? 

That a girl. They're close now. We can do this. 

OooOooO 

God, don't make any mistakes. She's with me, but that doesn't change her. She's one of your people. 

God, you there? 

I remember when I used to wonder where are all the gods? Where are all the heroes? 

Mulder changed that. I believed in him. Lost my faith a time or two, but he gave it back to me with our first kiss. 

I know, Dana, you're tired, but this isn't our time. We have work to do. A partner that needs us both. 

You going to punch me for calling you, Dana? 

Deal then. I'll call you 'Dana' and you call me 'Alex' I like the way you say my name. Reminds me of the way Mulder says it. Alex. Makes me sound like someone who deserves that white knight on the fiery steed. 

Listen. Hey, Dana, I hear something. 

No, I really do. Hold on. Hold on a while longer. 

OooOooO 

Hey, Walter, you better grab Scully because I think I'm going to drop her in a second. Ah, don't growl at me that way! I kept her alive. 

And, Mulder . . . 

I think you better sweep me off my feet. 

Oh, I like that. 

Let's get the hell out of here. I set the incendiary to go off by morning before the damn door slammed closed. 

What time is it? 

Near dawn? 

Well, you and Walter better help us move fast then. 

OooOooO 

And here we are. Dawn's early light . . . 

We better move farther away. 

Wow, look at that pretty explosion. Always loved that boom boom. 

Looks like lightening flashes, doesn't it, when one of the transformers blow. 

How you doing, Dana? Better? 

Walt's coat getting you warm? There you go. 

Hey, Mulder? 

It's morning. 

All through this night, I could feel you reaching back for me whenever I started to give up. I knew I could get through it. 

I know I would see the dawn and I knew I would see it with you. 

All I had to do was hold out for a hero. 

Holding Out For A Hero  
Bonnie Tyler 

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need 

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life 

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off _my_ feet 

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life 

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night 

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone somewhere Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood 

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life 

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula


End file.
